A wireless communication device uses an antenna to transmit and receive wireless signals at different frequencies for different communication systems. The structure of the antenna assembly is complicated and occupies a large space in the wireless communication device. In addition, some other metal electronic elements, such as universal serial bus (USB), battery, electromagnetic shielding, and display, may affect the transmission of the antenna. Therefore, improving broadband antenna performance in the limited space of a wireless device is important, as is decreasing the affect of the surrounding metal electronic elements and insuring optimized transmission of the antenna.